


I'll See This Through

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [61]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes years. That’s the first thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll See This Through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** Quiddity  
>  **1 Million Words' Numbers Challenge:** 2 
> 
> **Time Frame:** All of their lives to come  
>  **Title:** Maroon 5's _Swallowed in the Sea_

It takes years. That’s the first thing.

Years for Steve to believe anyone can or ever will stay, because no one ever has, especially if they called it love. Years for Danny to stop waiting for someone to leave, because everyone does, especially once you stop waiting for it.

But in the end, they learn, again, what they knew best right in the middle of that first year. It’s better with two. They're better with each other. Better than they are apart, and better with understanding each other, right down to tics and talk, than anyone else, anywhere else, is. 

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **Quiddity**   _(noun)_  
>  quid·di·ty [kwid-i-tee]
>> 
>> **noun**  
>  1\. the quality that makes a thing what it is; the essential nature of a thing.  
> 2\. a trifling nicety of subtle distinction, as in argument.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1530–40; < Medieval Latin quidditās, equivalent to Latin quid what + -itās -ity


End file.
